The present disclosure relates to liquid spraying apparatuses, such as spray guns. More particularly, it relates to reservoir systems used to contain and supply liquid to a spray gun.
Liquid spray guns are commonly used to spray coating such as stains, primers, paints, sealers and the like onto surfaces. For example, spray guns are widely used in vehicle body repair shops when re-spraying a vehicle that has been repaired following an accident. In the known spray guns, the liquid is contained in a reservoir or cup attached to the gun from where it is fed to a spray nozzle. The liquid may be gravity fed or suction fed or, more recently, pressure fed by an air bleed line to the reservoir from the compressed air line to the spray gun, or from the spray gun itself.